


Captain Grinch and others Ghosts of Christmas

by Greenmusik



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Chess, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sad Barry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: рождественская история, на которой пробу негде ставить - настолько она заштампована





	

**Author's Note:**

> довольно сильный оос джо, но, возможно, он просто устал

 

Рождество приближалось медленно, но неотвратимо, а Барри опять опаздывал. Памятуя о том, как прошли предыдущие два, он до последнего тянул с подготовкой, будто это могло отменить наступающий праздник, будто это могло предотвратить зарождение идей в преступном уме очередного маньяка, решившего, что будет интересно поиграть в Гринча. Барри замер перед очередной закрытой дверью магазина с надписью "распродажа" в витринах и прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу. Это начинало раздражать. До полуночи оставалось ещё четыре часа, и обычно двадцать четвёртого всё закрывалось не позже, чем наступит двадцать пятое, но сегодня было иначе. Сегодня большая часть владельцев опасалась, что именно их магазин придут грабить, а всё потому, что утром на главной площади появился огромный плакат с поздравлением от вернувшихся в город Негодяев. Судя по всему, нынешнее Рождество решил украсть Снарт.  
На десятом магазине Барри сдался и достал телефон. А забавно бы вышло, если бы кто-то узнал, что у главного защитника города на быстром наборе не полицейский департамент, а главный грабитель.  
— Капитан Гринч слушает, — раздалось в трубке почти сразу, и Барри всего аж передёрнуло от знакомых интонаций.  
— Я не успел купить подарки, — пожаловался он, хотя не собирался раскрывать настоящую причину звонка. — И благодаря тебе уже не успею.  
— Не благодари. С каких пор для тебя стало проблемой найти всё, что душа пожелает? Например, та пицца с другого побережья — я видел коробки у тебя дома и сомневаюсь, что ты ел её остывшей.  
— Из-за твоей поздравительной открытки я не могу покинуть город, — честно ответил Барри, понимая, что скорее всего Снарт и сам отлично об этом знает. — Вдруг ты только того и ждёшь? Зачем вообще было так делать?  
— Я был так рад вернуться, что хотел поделиться этим чувством со всеми. Жаль, что наши чувства не взаимны.  
Барри пожалел, что отошёл от стены, потому что ему захотелось побиться о неё головой.  
— Снарт, ты можешь мне пообещать, что не будешь никого грабить в, скажем, ближайшие полчаса?  
— Ты у меня отпрашиваешься?! — на том конце послышалась какая-то возня и звук захлопнувшейся двери. — Знаешь, я могу тебе пообещать никого не грабить ближайшие сорок три минуты. Сбегай куда-нибудь, купи подарки своим близким, раз уж не нашёл за весь год другого времени. Может, даже успеешь их упаковать и нарядить ёлку.  
— Обещаешь?! — строго переспросил Барри. Не то, чтобы у него было много причин верить Снарту, но если тот и нарушит обещание, Барри всё равно успеет вернуться по тревоге быстрее, чем тот привык.  
— Будешь должен, пацан, — в тон ему ответил Снарт и отключился.

 

Следующие полчаса растянулись для Барри почти в вечность. Он добежал до соседнего города, оббежал все магазины, нашёл для каждого нужный подарок, обслужил пятьдесят очередей, чтобы не лезть вперёд, выпил три литра очень сладкого кофе, съел весь свой запас энергетических батончиков, запаковал подарки, вернулся домой, нарядил ёлку, разнёс подарки по домам тем друзьям и знакомым, которые собирались отмечать дома. Покраснел от вида голых капитана Сингха с мужем посреди кухни, разбавил бурбон в бокале сидящего перед телевизором Джо, прошёл сквозь стену в заднюю комнату негодяйского бара, чтобы оставить мелкий презент для Лизы от Циско, да так и замер. У тщетно притворяющегося камином обогревателя в креслах друг напротив друга сидели Леонард Снарт и доктор Уэллс со второй Земли. Между ними стоял столик с шахматами, и сражение, по всей видимости, разгорелось довольно серьёзное.  
— А-а, вернулся, — Снарт соизволил оторвать взгляд от доски и оглядел замершего у стены Барри. — Как видишь, я всё ещё никого не граблю. И, скажу тебе по секрету, даже не собирался.  
Барри подумал было возразить, но осознал простую вещь — в "открытке" не было ни слова о планирующемся ограблении. Угроз — тоже. Просто большой плакат с поздравлением и подписью. Панику подняли уже сами жители.  
— Какой же я дурак! — он стукнул себя по лбу.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Аллен, вы такой же дурак, как и большинство жителей вашего обожаемого города, — язвительно выпалил Гарри и откинулся в кресле так резко, что стукнулся головой о край спинки. — Леонард, было очень приятно сразиться с вами. Могу я рассчитывать на реванш?  
Барри окинул доску внимательным взглядом, запоминая расположение фигур, проиграл несколько вариантов развития, вернул как было и замедлился будто специально для того, чтобы попасть под укоризненный взгляд Снарта.  
— Что?!  
— Если ты соизволишь свалить от доски, у доктора Уэллса появится шанс отыграться и вернуться домой до наступления Рождества. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он встречал Рождество где попало, не так ли, Барри? Хотя, если я верно посчитал, с той стороны сейчас начало лета. Очень удобно — можно праздновать оба солнцестояния сразу. А ещё я — мэр. Кто бы мог подумать, а? Почему никто не предлагал мне стать мэром?  
Взгляд Снарта сместился, и Барри наконец отмер. Кстати об опозданиях, если он задержится ещё ненадолго, то не успеет помочь Джо с праздничным ужином.  
— Я только подарок оставлю и можете считать, что я вам привиделся, — заверил Барри обоих мужчин, даже не пытаясь понять, когда и как они начали общаться настолько близко и какого хрена Гарри разгуливает здесь, хотя Джесс уже давно вернулась домой.  
— Мне? — уточнил Снарт.  
— Лизе, — с удовольствием обломал его Барри, сунул свёрток под маленькую ёлочку на барной стойке и немедленно сбежал.

 

Фаршировать и обмазывать индейку Барри всё же опоздал. Зато чистка и нарезка овощей и — самое главное — яблок и тыквы для пирога помогла ему выкинуть из головы и Снарта, и беспокойство о том, что Рождество пройдёт нормально, и даже неуместный вопрос Джо, когда уже Барри приведёт кого-нибудь, кроме друзей, чтобы праздновать вместе. Но в этот раз Джо решил, что стоит его дожать.  
— Девушку, женщину, юношу, мужчину, транса... — в голосе Джо проскользнуло что-то среднее между неуверенностью и отчаянием. — Только не пытайся вешать лапшу про чувства к Айрис — я ещё помню, как это должно выглядеть. Такое ощущение, что ты подсел на спидфорс, и живые люди тебя больше не интересуют. Даже Уолли нашёл себе подружку, хотя я лично слишком старомоден, чтобы считать хорошей идеей путешествия между вселенными ради свиданий. Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Или никого — представить.  
— Ладно! — Барри кропотливо разложил яблоки поверх теста, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, но даже потакание ОКР, усилившемуся после обретения способностей и, следовательно, свободного времени на это самое потакание, почти не помогло. — Я приведу. Мужчину, если тебе так интересно, и ты пообещаешь мне в него не стрелять. По крайней мере, пока он в этом доме.  
— Обещаю, — после недолгой внутренней борьбы подозрительности и любопытства сдался Джо. — Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня об этом пожалеть.  
Барри хмыкнул и принялся разравнивать натёртую тыкву. Месть будет сладка.

 

Сладкая месть? Было слишком наивно так думать. Единственное, что было сладким, — сахар. Например, в голубой глазури на печенье. Или в печёных яблоках. Или в коктейле, который Кейтлин уже полчаса крутила в руках, не в силах сделать первый глоток. Конечно, ещё были сладкие поцелуи — у двух сладких парочек, занявших угловые диванчики, но к Барри они имели ещё меньшее отношение, чем коктейль.  
В камине затрещало, когда Рори подкинул в него очередную ветку, и Барри вздрогнул. Откуда в его голове вообще появилась мысль притащить поджигателя в дом Джо на Рождество?! То есть, ассоциативный ряд, конечно, ясно просматривается, но почему Барри не бросил эту затею, методично обшаривая все известные ему убежища Негодяев в его поисках?! Ещё большей загадкой было, почему тот согласился. Хотя, там, где Барри его нашёл, камина не было. Может, дело в этом? А может, в том, что даже такой нелюбитель больших компаний, как Мик Рори не хотел оставаться один в канун Рождества.  
Будто почувствовав его нервозность, Рори обернулся и уставился ему прямо в глаза, как делают собаки, чуя чужой страх. Щёки мгновенно полыхнули жаром, и Барри порадовался, что его личный ритм позволяет скрывать подобную реакцию от живущих в медленном временном потоке людей. Он успел даже отвести взгляд, делая вид, что вовсе не пялился. К сожалению, теперь Барри видел, где именно находятся руки Циско и куда конкретно движется ладонь Лизы. Кажется, этим двоим срочно нужна отдельная комната. В тщетной попытке не смотреть, Барри упёрся взглядом во вторую целующуюся парочку. Да что ж это такое?!  
— Эй, Барри, — пока он думал, куда деть глаза, к нему незаметно подкралась Кейтлин. — Ты не обидишься, если я посижу рядом с твоим кавалером? — она всё же выпила коктейль. Видимо, рома в нём было куда больше, чем сахара.  
— Кавалером? — переспросил Барри.  
— Вот этот жаркий красавчик, — Кейтлин ткнула пальцем в сторону Рори, чуть не оцарапав ему ногтем кончик носа. — Это же ты его привёл? — с подозрением спросила она.  
— Нет. Да. В смысле, я привёл, но я не обижусь.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Кейтлин и уселась прямо на ковёр, прислонившись плечом к ножке стула, на котором сидел Рори. Тот ошалело уставился на её растрёпанные волосы, от пляшущих бликов каминного огня тоже похожие на язычки пламени.  
— Твоя подруга слепая? — спросил он Барри, с трудом оторвав от неё взгляд.  
Барри вместо ответа только вздохнул. Он внезапно очень остро почувствовал себя лишним в этом доме в этот вечер. Вслед за этим пришло желание прогуляться, и спустя сотню ударов сердца он ему поддался, прихватив с вешалки куртку, потому что чувствовал, что сидением на крыльце он точно не ограничится.

 

Было странно и одновременно приятно брести по улицам с черепашьей скоростью, загребать ногами покрытые инеем бурые листья, подолгу разглядывая праздничные огни на чужих домах и в витринах магазинов. Редкие, неизменно подвыпившие и поющие прохожие желали Барри счастливого Рождества и через одного норовили обнять или напоить. Расставшись с очередной доброжелательной парой на перекрёстке, Барри завернул за угол и чуть не врезался в доктора Уэллса. Он быстро сориентировался и понял, что уже почти дошёл до лабораторий, а серая муть вокруг — это предрассветные сумерки.  
— Счастливого Рождества, — уголки губ Гарри дёрнулись вверх, обозначая улыбку. Ну хоть обниматься он явно не собирался.  
— Угу, — кивнул Барри. — Если вы собрались домой, то нам в другую сторону — все у Джо. Или я могу доставить Циско сюда, пока он не вздумал осквернить мою бывшую комнату. Или облагородить, учитывая, чем стреляет пушка его девушки.  
— Его девушка — Лиза Снарт?  
— Увы, всё ещё да. А вы всё это время были с её братом, да? Ну, и кто кого в итоге?  
— Леонард... Никто никого, — Гарри вдруг смутился и отвёл взгляд, заинтересованно рассматривая трещины на асфальте. — В шахматы играли.  
— Ага. Матч-реванш, я помню, — сказал Барри, чтобы хоть как-то развеять неловкость, но фантазия уже заработала. Не то чтобы Барри никогда раньше не рассматривал доктора Уэллса или Леонарда Снарта с такой точки зрения, просто никогда раньше не делал этого всерьёз. Но за время знакомства он видел достаточно, чтобы теперь представить, а богатое воображения с подростковым энтузиазмом дорисовывало остальное.  
— Ты что-то говорил о том, чтобы доставить Франциско, — вернулся к предыдущей теме Гарри, и... Нет, это Барри точно не хотел представлять!  
Он нашёл в кармане телефон, ткнул в номер и включил громкую связь.  
— Пацан, — раздался голос Лизы спустя восемь гудков, — ты не мог выбрать менее подходящий момент. Тебя оправдает только Апокалипсис.  
— Мисс Снарт, — очень официально начал Гарри, — я понимаю ваше раздражение. К сожалению, я и так слишком задержался здесь, так что не могли бы вы передать мистеру Рамону, что я буду ждать его в зале управления. Простите, что помешали, — ехидно закончил он и сбросил разговор.  
— Сильно, — восхитился Барри, успевший покраснеть, побледнеть, смутиться, испытать приступ беспричинного — хотя, с Лизой никогда нельзя быть уверенным — страха и пожалеть, что включил громкую связь и вообще позвонил.  
— Составите мне компанию?  
— Почему вы вообще идёте пешком? Снарт пожалел бензин?  
— Я не хотел его будить. Он выглядит очень... мирно, когда спит.  
— Не уверен, что хочу знать больше, — пробормотал Барри, силясь успокоить воображение, пошедшее на второй виток.  
— Уверен, что не хочу рассказывать, — поддержал его мысль Гарри, но его улыбка оказалась красноречивее любых слов, так что воображению Барри в который раз проиграл.  
Остаток пути до лабораторий они проделали в молчании, счастливо избежав обмена лишней информацией, всех поздних и ранних прохожих и даже патрульную машину.

Барри заснул, так и не дождавшись прихода Циско, пропустил отбытие Гарри, не почувствовал разрисовывающий его лицо маркер и проснулся сильно позже полудня. Он никогда и никому не рассказал, что, с кем и как ему снилось, но именно после этого он понял, что Джо кое в чём прав, и сменил статус в фейсбуке с "в активном поиске" на "всё сложно".


End file.
